Internal Conflict
by WhiteTigerLily96
Summary: Romance between Goh and Yuuki  my character , has an internal conflict because her roots are evil and also good, but she wont reveal.Yuuki is the Leafe Knight of Animals. Their new goal is to defeat The Knight of Blood who is somehow connected to her...hm
1. Chapter One

Me: Hey guys! I have decided to write a fan fiction for Prétear because I have the movies and felt there should be a little more romance! That and the fact that I want to start practicing my writing have me writing a story about it…

Me: I hope that everyone enjoys this story and if you don't then feel free to tell me what you don't like!

Me: Okay then…who wants to do the disclaimer!

Kei: WhiteTigerLily96 does not own Prétear!

Mannen: She does; however, own this story.

* * *

><p><em>~Storyline background~<em>

This story takes place right after the movie finishes (that is when the Princess of Disaster becomes good and ends up with Sasame). The romance takes place between Goh and a character that I have made up. Yuuki (my character), has an internal conflict because her roots are evil and also good. She is the only female knight and cannot Preat with Himeno because she is part evil and Himeno is completely pure now that she is the White Prétear. Yuuki is the Leafe Knight of Animals. Their new goal is to defeat The Knight of Blood who is somehow connected to Yuuki…hmm. I don't want give more of the plots away so…let us see what happens!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Internal Conflict<strong>_

Yuuki awoke with a thudding headache and realized that the sun was setting. She was going to have to hurry and find somewhere safe unless she wanted to spend the rest of the night in the weird garden she had fallen into…it was quite beautiful with a fountain and huge wind chimes but she needed to find a place where she could sleep on a cozy bed. She got up only to sway a couple of times, she saw the ground heading toward her face and found that she had fallen onto the ground once again. She felt her eyes closing and felt the darkness waiting to overwhelm her, she gave way into unconsciousness.

When Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were close to the Road of White they found a panther and an unconscious woman with a bleeding leg in their path. Shin began to cry from all the blood, and Goh mentally called Hayate, Sasame, and Kei, 'Guys I have a problem…' while Hajime told Shin to stop crying. The panther looked at them and then left. Hayate had thought that there was danger and decided to bring Himeno, however, that wasn't necessary because when he appeared in front of Goh with Himeno. Goh pointed at the unconscious girl on the ground. They all winced in unison.

The girl looked to be around 16 or 17 years old. She had medium-pale skin and light brown hair. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with jean knee shorts and black flats.

"What should we do?" asked Goh.

"Well, we can't leave her to die here that is for sure!" exclaimed Himeno.

"Let's heal her a bit and call the ambulance." offered Kei analytically.

"Okay." replied Himeno. She put her hand in Kei's and preated with him. She moved closer to the woman and bent over her.

'Put your hand over her injured leg and imagine light flowing into her body,' ordered Kei from inside her head.

'Okay,' she replied, 'Like this?'

'Yes,' he answered.

She went to push the light filled leafe into the wound the only problem was that when she put her hand over the wound the girl's hand caught her own and she spoke with a weak voice.

"Please don't call an ambulance, don't send me to the hospital…" she pleaded. Then the panther came back and stood by her side ready to pounce on anyone that tried to hurt her. When she looked sideways and noticed the people and the trio of children that she was going to put in danger; she mustered the last of her strength. Her eyes turned red.

"Go back to the dimension you hail from," she told the panther. It whimpered at her harsh voice and disappeared into a whir of green light. That was the last thing she saw before she sank back into the darkness.

"Look," said Hayate as he pointed at her hand, "She has a ring that looks the same as the tie on my hair and the earring on Sasame's ear. I think she may be a type of knight or something…I don't believe she is a normal human though…"

"Why don't we bring her to Leafenia?" asked Sasame unexpectedly, "We could heal her there."

"I think we should," said Himeno.

Goh and Hayate picked her up gently and walked through the portal that led to the Road of White.

When Yuuki opened her eyes she found that she was staring up at a white ceiling. She looked sideways to find that a male with blond hair in a pony tail wearing yellow and brown was starring down at her. She sat up right slowly on the bed and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hi. My name is Yuuki Keiri. Where am I?" she asked the man as he walked towards her.

"Hello. My name is Kei. This is Goh he said as he pointed at a guy in the medium room that she had not noticed before." The man said to be Goh waved.

"You are in Leafenia," answered Goh, he got a glare from Kei for exposing their location to the girl.

"Really? Good…I've heard of this place," she answered. Goh offered a hand to help her get up, which she gladly took as she had been feeling like if she was taking up some ones bed.

"How?" asked Kei and Goh at the same time.

"Well you see I am a Leafe Knight, although not exactly either," she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Himeno as she walked into the room.

"Well you see, I was born of normal human parents with this weird ability to talk to animals, and when my parents found out about my weird power they called me a freak and kicked me out the house…" she trailed off, "After that I have been pursued by both good and bad for my natural ability to control my powers and the amount of power I hold…or so I'm told. I had been training with the Elders but then I got attacked by a very powerful and very evil creature and so I was forced to run away and that is how I ended up here…" she trailed off once again. She didn't tell them the other part…they didn't need to know that she really was a monster. Her stomach chose to growl at that very moment, she sighed.

After explaining to them what had happened they agreed to help train her to help defeat whatever it was. Then they took her out to eat with Sasame and Hayate too.

* * *

><p>I know…I know…it's not that interesting…yet *evil smile*<p>

I hope you enjoyed it up to now – there is no romance until probably the next chappie!

~WhiteTigerLily96


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

She sat on top of the giant eagle as she flew over Leafenia. Tipi was so nice leading her to the exit. She needed to go back into the human world so that she could find a job. All the other Leafe Knights except Mannen, Hajime, and Shin who were too young and Himeno, but she didn't live in Leafenia, had jobs to support the group meaning provide food and clothing. So she was going to find a job so that she didn't feel like a free loader. Mooching off of people was not her style, she liked to feel independent and like part of the team! As she walked down the streets of Tokyo she realized that she had absolutely no idea of what type of job she wanted. She was still young enough to get a career and had adequate schooling.

Hayate worked for the head of the Awayuki family doing errands and helping him with his daily things so that he could keep an eye on Himeno (Awayuki's daughter), Goh worked as a waiter due to his warm nature, Sasame worked as a radio broadcaster because of his soothing voice and Kei worked as a videogame maker due to his profound knowledge in technology. So she might do better off getting a job with something that had to do with animals. She needed actual training if she wanted to work at the zoo and she couldn't picture herself working at a circus because then she would have to travel too far and she wouldn't get proper training time with the Leafe Knights. So she did what anyone would do. She went to the library to use a computer. She searched for local pet shops and their business hours. She wrote down the list of the ten most likely ones and headed out. She walked into the first one but was told that there were no spots open at the moment and the same was said of the next five.

As she walked into the seventh store she looked around and quickly walked out she realized that they were selling smuggled animals. She called animal control and left an anonymous tip, she was told to wait and not let the shop find out that she was onto them or they would swap all the smuggled animals for animals that were legal. She waited until they got there and took off knowing that they had the situation under control. She didn't want to end up on TV or anything or she would be found out by _him_. She needed to stay incognito.

Yuuki could still remember it. A week ago she had been fighting against that man and his men alongside the elders and the others who had been training there with her and they had been losing.

_She was attacked by two guys with the ability to control lava and screamed as she felt it wiz past her. It hadn't touched her but at that close of a distance it felt as if her skin had touched extremely hot metal. She tried to ignore the pain but then she was attacked by 'that man' and he hit her with the handle of the sword and then stuck it through her thigh._

_The elders seemed to know that they were on the losing side of the battle and came to her aid. One of them attacked 'him' and the other took her to the edge of the woods._

"_You aren't strong enough yet! You must carry out your mission and become stronger before you can defeat him!" he said._

"_I will! But we must keep them at bay-" she was cut off._

"_No. We must. But you must leave. I am going to send you to earth." He said matter-of-factly._

"_No! Don't!" but it was too late as a transportation warp surrounded her in blue light._

She had ended up at the foot of the Road of White where the Leafe Knights found her. But the strain of the journey had been too much and she had fallen from five feet up in the air onto her face. Not to mention that 'he' was still trying to invade her mind.

She headed towards the next store afraid that she would end the day without a job. She walked into a very full and very fancy pet shop, since it was on the main street it would make sense. There were all sorts of animals that were common to pet shops.

"Excuse me," she told the clerk. A very old nice grandpa looking man.

"Yes miss?" he said kindly.

"I was wondering if you have any job openings. I am looking for a part time job actually," she replied.

"Oh. I see!" he said, "Well yes, as a matter of fact we do. But you have to be willing to work very hard. You see during rush hour it gets too full in here and I just can't take care of all the customers and the animals at the same time with the animals agitated and the loud people," he continued, "You seem like a very nice young girl and I haven't had any other people come around to ask me for a job here. If you can start tomorrow then I am willing to hire you," he finished in a serious but still nice tone.

"I am willing to begin tomorrow," she replied politely.

"See you then!" he said happily.

"Bye!" she waved.

As she walked out of the store she felt very pleased to be a working woman. She had become very hungry from walking all morning long and the fact that in was past noon and she had not had any breakfast. She walked around the corner and saw a very likely looking restaurant. It had indoor and outdoor seats. She sat at one of the outdoor seats being that it was such a nice day outside. She took the menu from the table and looked at its contents. '_Should I get Udon or…Ramen…no…SUSHI! I should have some sushi…definitely. _' Just as she made up her mind the waiter got to her table. And wasn't she shocked that she was looking at none other than Goh. Of all the places in the city she could have gone…how amusing.

"So this is the place where you work, huh?" she asked surprised.

"Yes it is! How surprising that you have come by! But I didn't tell you where I worked," he said smiling.

"I didn't know. I went out this morning to look for a job. The rest of you have jobs, and I don't see why I shouldn't have one. Anyways I start working at a pet shop tomorrow." She said, "As a matter of fact it's just around the corner."

"Goh! Get back to work and stop chit chatting with the customers." Yelled an angry old lady form the kitchen. Yuuki stifled a laugh. She assumed the lady must be the cook or possibly the manager of the restaurant.

"Right. So what would you like to have?" Goh asked sheepishly.

"Well, I absolutely love sushi so I think I will have some sushi." She said as she pointed at the menu.

"Coming right up!" he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" she replied. While he told the head chef her order she wondered about trivial things. '_I wonder how much I will be getting paid. I only have the tattered clothing I came in. That was good for nothing so Himeno was nice enough to lend me some of her clothes for the time being and she said I could keep it but I feel bad taking her clothing. I don't want to just take it like that, I have nothing to give her back. I should wash her clothing and give it back to her as soon as I can. Too bad. She has such nice quality clothing. Everything feels super soft and it is so pretty. I guess that's what you get used to when you're rich.' _She sighed, just as Goh came back with her food.

"Here ya go. Enjoy your meal. I would stick around, but I'll just get yelled at." He said. She stifled yet another laugh. That's when she looked at the meal. '_Wow. That is so much. Amazing! But I really won't be able to finish it all by myself._' As if on cue Goh's stomach grumbled. She noted this.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I haven't taken my break yet," he realized.

"Here," she offered, "Take your break now. Meal's on me. I wouldn't be able to finish this by myself anyways." she added. '_Ugh. What am I saying? I really have only enough money for this meal!_'

"I'll go tell the manager!" he said excited.

'_Oh well,_' she thought, "_If it makes him this happy then…why not?_" Just as she thought this Goh came back.

"Itadakimasu!" he said as he sat down.

"Itadakimasu." She repeated. They ate together.

"So what were you doing before you were here?" he asked her.

"I was training," she paused, "with The Elders."

"So you really did meet them." He said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yup." She said bluntly, "I was with them when we were attacked. They teleported me here when they realized that we were losing the battle…but not before I was attacked wich is why I passed out and I've been here since then."

"Look. I have a question because I saw something that doesn't happen every single time that you call animals. That time when you told the panther to leave. Your eyes they…they turned red" he said unsure of himself.

"Oh that…that was nothing." She said as if she were trying to convince herself.

"I don't think so…I think there is more than you are telling me." He said perceptively.

'_Who was he? How could he tell? She had forgotten the last time that someone cared to know who she really was_.' Then she lost it. '_If he finds out…if any of them find out what a monster I really am…they will all hate me._'

"Just drop it, okay?" she said ending the conversation abruptly. She got up to leave, "I will be leaving now. Bye." She said emotionless.

'I _have no time to be weak. I have to go train now…I must train everyday no matter what._' She walked away with the intention of taking the Road of White and asking one of the Leafe Knights to be her opponent. '_Wait. They are probably all training except for Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. Maybe I will ask those three to help me._'


	3. FOR THE CONFUSED!

**THIS IS NOT PART OF MY STORY! THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT NOT HAVE READ/SEEN PRETEAR OR ARE CONFUSED OR DIDN'T KNOW THIS INFORMATION BEFORE! THANK YOU! A WRITER IS NOTHING IF PEOPLE DON'T READ! (I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I HEAR THIS BEFORE...ANYWAYS!)**

**Characters:**

Himeno Awayuki  
>Prétear<br>Age: 16 years old  
>Birthday: July 9<br>Sign: Cancer  
>Blood type: O<br>Job: None (Prétear)  
>Favorite drink: Apple-flavoured tea<br>Hobbies: Martial arts (karate, kendo, aikido, tai chi), Gardening  
>After her mother's death and her father's remarriage, Himeno is thrust into a high-class society life. However, Himeno has great difficulty adjusting to her new life, and is picked on both by her new family, and by her peers at school. Himeno's alienation grows, and she begins to question her place with her new life, she meets Hayate and the other Leafe Knights, who tell her that she's the Prétear who is needed to save the world. Himeno usually feels distant from her family, like Cinderella. Fittingly, the 'Hime' in Himeno's name means 'Princess'.<p>

Hayate  
>Knight of Wind<br>Age:18 years old  
>Birthday: April 27<br>Sign: Taurus  
>Blood Type: A<br>Job: Works at a messenger/delivery service, in anime later as Kaoru Awayuki's assistant.  
>Favorite Drink: Coffee (with a little milk)<br>Hobbies: Going long distances on bike or motorcycle  
>Weapon when fused with Prétear: Kaze no SwordWind Sword  
>Hayate is the Knight of Wind. Hayate is initially hostile towards Himeno, refusing to acknowledge her as the new Prétear due to a past experience. After testing Himeno through various means, Hayate gradually begins to accept her as the Prétear and ironically falls in love with her. In an attempt to watch-over and protect Himeno, Hayate takes a part time job with his father working on the mansion grounds.<p>

Sasame (細, Sasame?)  
>Knight of Sound<br>Age:16  
>Birthday: December 30<br>Sign: Capricorn  
>Blood Type: AB<br>Job: Works as a radio personality on Sasame's Gate. (Also known as Sasame's Words-Gate)  
>Favorite Drink: Brown rice tea<br>Hobbies: Singing and playing instruments  
>Weapon when fused with Prétear: Oto no ArrowSonic Arrow  
>Sasame is the Knight of Sound and has a job as a radio personality, addressing people's problems on the air. Sasame enables Himeno to strengthen her abilities as Prétear, by not only teaching her how to use her powers, such as the Sonic Arrow, but by also providing her with advice. Sasame later becomes Fenrir's Knight of Darkness after confessing that he was in love with Takako 16 years ago, pitting him against the Leafe Knights and the Prétear. He starts to change around episode 3 or 8.<p>

Kei  
>Knight of Light<br>Age:16  
>Birthday: February 1<br>Sign: Aquarius  
>Blood Type: B<br>Job: Works for an electronics design/gaming company for web design  
>Favorite Drink: Earl Grey tea<br>Hobbies: Anything with computers, reading, himself  
>Weapon when fused with Pretear: Hikari no ChakramChakram of Light/Scepter of Light  
>Kei is the Knight of Light and works at an Electronic Gaming Company. Kei is the most practical and direct of the Knights, which sometimes leads to confrontation. Kei is also a narcissist, as illustrated by the numerous self-depicting toys and pictures in his work cubicle.<p>

Go  
>Knight of Fire<br>Age:16  
>Birthday: August 22<br>Sign: Leo  
>Blood Type: O<br>Job: Waiter/Delivery boy  
>Favorite Drink: Hot chocolate with milk<br>Hobbie: Riding his motorcycle, cooking  
>Weapon when fused with Pretear: Hono no AxeAxe of Fire  
>Go is the Knight of Fire and works at a restaurant. Adopting a tough-guy technique, Go is typically the one assigning the younger members of the Leafe Knights tasks and threatening them for any misdeeds. He often uses reverse psychology as a tactic to get the younger members to do what he wants. When Himeno assumes Go's power, she can utilize the Fire Axe.<p>

Mannen  
>Knight of Ice<br>Birthday: November 25  
>Age: 10<br>Sign: Sagittarius  
>Blood Type: B<br>Job: None  
>Favorite Drink: Cream Soda<br>Hobbies: Good at sports  
>Weapon when fused with Pretear: Ice JavelinIce Arcubus  
>Mannen is the Knight of Ice and is the leader of the younger members of the Leafe Knights. Mannen often comes up with clever ideas to solve the Leafe Knight's problems, including using Shin as bait to find the Prétear. The older Knights usually get mad at him and claim that he's too young to help majorly, which only drives Mannen to disobey them more. With his two followers, Hajime and Shin, Mannen died while fighting the Princess of Disaster sixteen years ago and came back as a child.<p>

Hajime  
>Knight of Water<br>Age:7  
>Birthday: April 8<br>Sign: Aries  
>Blood Type: O<br>Job: None  
>Favorite Drink: Orange Juice<br>Hobbies: Making models, practical jokes  
>Weapon when fused with Pretear: Mizu no Flail Water Flail/Water Whip  
>Hajime is the Knight of Water and is the second youngest member of the Leafe Knights. He is almost always seen with Mannen and Shin. When Himeno assumes Hajime's power, she can utilize the Water Flail.<p>

Shin  
>Knight of Plants<br>Age:5  
>Birthday: April 8<br>Sign: Aries  
>Blood Type: A<br>Job: None  
>Favorite Drink: Royal tea (very sweet) with milk<br>Hobbies: Gardening, playing with Tipi  
>Weapon when fused with Pretear: Not shown in either anime or manga.<br>Shin is the youngest member of the Leafe Knights and is the Knight of Plants. He uses his abilities to seal away Demon Larvae, as well as using the spell 'Beyondios' to create a separate dimension so that when the knights and the Prétear are battling Demon Larvae, they do not harm the surrounding environment. Like the other two younger Knights, Shin died sixteen years ago while fighting the Princess of Disaster and was reborn.

Mayune Awayuki  
>Age: 16 years old [same as Himeno]<br>Mayune is the same age as Himeno and is the eldest daughter of Natsue and holds a pretentious attitude toward Himeno for coming from an impoverished family. Mayune often plays practical jokes to demean Himeno, including tampering with the dining room chairs and setting traps throughout the mansion grounds. Mayune's spiteful attitude comes from her great jealousy of Himeno. By the end of the series however, Mayune and Himeno reconcile after Himeno saves Mawata from the Great Tree of is named after the character 'Mayune' in Kaoru Awayuki's book, 'The Twin Princesses'.  
>Mayune falls in love with various leafe knights during the anime, but they always manage to escape before she can seduce them. When she sees them (especially Hayate) later in the story, she does all that she can to make them mad.<p>

Mawata Awayuki  
>Age: 14 years old<br>Intelligent and composed, Mawata is the seemingly perfect child of the family. However, her outwardly calm demeanor is used as a facade to hide her loneliness and mask her own sense of loss as a result of her father's death. Her only outlet for her emotions are the postcards she sends to Sasame, under the pen name "Miss Silk". Ultimately, Mawata's grief is used by Fenrir to fuel the Great Tree of Fenrir. Named after the character 'Mawata' from Kaoru's book, 'Twin Princesses'.

Kaoru Awayuki  
>An author of romance novels, before marrying Natsue, Kaoru spent much of his time drinking sake while Himeno balanced the budget and cooked their meals. He stopped writing due to Himeno's mother's death. After he married Natsue, Kaoru spends much of his free time sculpting. In particular, after a comment by Hayate calling Himeno "Tulip Head", Kaoru set out to sculpt a Tulip in dedication to her, which Himeno laments, and ultimately destroys.<p>

Natsue Awayuki  
>Age: 38<br>Apowerful executive, after her marriage to Kaoru Awayuki, much of the town's businesses were also renamed. Natsue runs a large make-up company. At the death of her former husband, Natsue relied on the strength of her daughter Mawata. Natsue fell in love with Kaoru at a young age, loving his shojo-genre books. She only exposes her soft-side to Kaoru while dealing with everyone else with a strict decorum. Natsue even named her two daughters, Mawata and Mayune, after the characters in her favorite book by Kaoru, 'Twin Princesses'. In the Manga, Natsue is possessed by the Princess of Disaster; her hatred is fueled by her jealousy of her husband's ex wife and daughter. Natsue feels she can never live up to Himeno's mother because Kaoru only wrote romantic novels for her, and stopped after her death.

Yayoi Takato  
>Yayoi is Himeno's schoolmate and friend. Yayoi adores romance novels, as is illustrated by her attempt to publish her own novel based on Mr. Tanaka's unrequieted love, and her hopes of becoming Kaoru's apprentice, which is shut down by Himeno.<p>

Takako  
>a.k.a. Mikage<br>a.k.a. Fenrir, the Princess of Disaster  
>Mikage is one of the maids at the Awayuki estate. She is often seen throughout the series helping Himeno, including providing advice. However, she is found out by Sasame that she is in fact Takako, the former Prétear.<br>Takako was the former Prétear and was in love with Hayate. When Hayate confessed that he did not reciprocate her love, Takako's powers as Prétear turned towards evil, thus becoming Fenrir, the Princess of Disaster. As Fenrir, Takako's ultimate goal was to destroy the world by taking away the Leafe that preserved all life. She employs the use of Demon Larvae, Transport demon (which look like dark purple Butterflies), and eventually Sasame, when he became her Knight of Darkness, to obtain her goal. After she comes back to her senses after Himeno preaching to her and becomes 'good' again, Takako returns to being a normal human, and is assumed to be an item with Sasame.

~DISCLAIMER: This is fan made. It is in no way associated with the artist or the anime company. I do not own the pictures or the show, all material is used for my personal use and not for gain. All material is copyrighted to its original owners.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is actually so far the shortest so sorry, but if I had kept going it wouldn't have been the same and I would have probably hit writer's block…so yeah…my mom is serving food now so…later!**

Chapter 3:

So far training was going well. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin had agreed to help Yuuki train and they were now in combat. Mannen threw shards of ice at her and she made her eagle turn so as to not get hit by any of the ice. Shin had used the containment field so that their surroundings wouldn't get damaged. As some plants shot up from the ground at her she rode her giant eagle around the vine and closer to the ground. Yuuki dismounted and landed on the ground half kneeling. She looked at her surroundings just in time to note Hajime who was about to blast her with water. She flipped over it and landed safely on her bear. She sent a swarm of crows at Mannen before he attacked and charged at Hajime in her bear. She was hurting them. The crows merely disoriented Mannen. Shin swooped down in his vine and grabbed the bear. Yuuki took a hunting knife and cut the bear free from the vines. The bear jumped towards Hajime and stood over him. Not hurting him but Hajime was defeated and so was Mannen. She decided to call it a day. It wasn't in her nature to scare kids and she was sure Shin might be freighted since he was younger than Hajime and Mannen.

"Thanks. For helping me train and what not," she said and made her animals retreat.

"No problem," said Mannen and Hajime together.

"You okay?" she asked Shin as she grabbed him by the hand and walked them back to the little house that they all shared.

"Yup," he replied smiling innocently.

She had practiced with them like this every day for the past 3 days. She had also started working at the pet shop. She had found it quite easy going there. Through the time that she worked there it was her duty to care for all the animals, meaning food, grooming, cleaning and calming the animals while the old man would take customers. He said that ever since she had started working there it was better because he could take care of the customers and she could calm down the animals so that they would not make so much noise. He didn't know it was because he could talk to the animals.

But right now as of this moment; Yuuki was tired. She was going to take a cold shower and read. She liked reading. Whenever she had time she would read, fantasy, realistic fiction, and the newspaper when she bought it. This time she was working on a book that was about four siblings who went to a frosty place through a wardrobe (we all know this book, right?). It was a good book so far. She rather liked the little girl, although the younger boy was getting on her nerves. She was still reading when Goh showed up.

"There was a demon larva spotted! It's about to go into the town fair!" he said hastily.

"WHAT?" she yelled caught off guard. She was still in her pajamas adorned with blue, purple, pink and green polka dots and rings.

"You heard me! Do I have to repeat myself!" snapped Goh, "Hurry up." She grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing!" he said snatching his hand away.

"I don't know the exact location of the fight." She said defending her actions, "you are going to have to orb us there if not I would do it myself."

"Fine." He said stubbornly. He was still somewhat mad at her and she at him. He didn't know what he did wrong all he was, was concerned, and she had acted so rudely. But still he let her put her hand in his and also could not help but notice how nice it felt in his. '_So soft, her hand is so soft – Wait! What am I thinking!_' he mentally shook himself.

"Let's go." He said as he orbed her and himself to the site.

"It took you long enough to get here!" scolded Hayate.

"Sorry," apologized Goh and Yuuki at the same time. They glared daggers at each other.

"Guys!" yelled Himeno. Bringing them back to reality and the situation at hand, "Cover me! I already found the core! Water flail!"

"Got it," said the rest in unison as she charged toward the beast. But something went wrong because the beast's head swiveled around so that is was facing her and spewed fire at her. Himeno didn't have enough time to change her course because she was going too fast. A fire attack against Hajime who would shield her anyways could do a lot of damage against him. At this point Yuuki's mind went blank and her body took over. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Himeno. Even though her shield took most of the blow she was burned very badly. She didn't expect it to be so painful. She screeched and yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" that was all that could come out of her mouth over and over and over again. She tried to process thoughts but her mind was only thinking of the excruciating pain. The burning was everywhere and she had never experienced anything like it ever before. She wanted to run to the North Pole and jump in the water. Goh, Mannen, and Himeno had already put out the fire, but she still felt as if she were on fire. Her skin felt hot and dry like the desert floor and she felt as if it was going to crack and crumble like it too.

She tried to tell Himeno to kill it, "Hime…no…kill…" she couldn't finish it. The pain was too great. She could feel it the darkness. In an attempt to get rid of her pain the dark side of her was going to ask for strength to heal herself with. That would be a problem. The other knights would sense the change! They would realize that she wasn't good and that she was a monster, a wolf in sheep's skin. She tried to stop it. Tried to stop it with all her might, but it still happened.

Himeno killed the demon larva, and Hajime unpreated from her. But none of it helped Yuuki's immense pain. An evil aura surrounded her in shadows as smooth as black satin and as menacing as a shark. Cold-blooded killer instinct was all that the group could feel. But if you looked and felt deeper you could see that behind her eyes, past her smirk was a girl that was scared and was trying to fight. No one knew what to do. She was healing, everything was; she didn't have a single scratch or burn left.

Yuuki was trying to climb herself out of the hole she was in. She tried to stop the darkness before she would go insane and with sheer willpower alone managed to stop it.

"What are you doing?" asked the evil, "stop that!" it's voice was like Yuuki's but sounded more scratchy and any trace of innocence was gone leaving only malice.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Yuuki yelled back, "Go back into the cage you came out of, I control this body and mind. These belong to me and you don't belong here!"

The group couldn't hear anything. They only noticed that she was fighting something because the satin shadows surrounding her wavered and gave way to the Yuuki they were familiar with. One that collapsed after looking around to make sure all her friends were in good health.

**Ohhh cliffhanger… I hope you're okay with that! Will she tell them the truth? Does she know EVERYTHING? You don't know! And neither do I until I start writing!**


End file.
